


Семейный обед

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Жил на свете добрый жук





	Семейный обед

— Встаньте, дети, встаньте в круг. — Золушка аккуратно нарезала мясо на кусочки. Нож был очень острым: кузнец, живший в деревне неподалёку, с радостью поработал со всеми железками. Не дело это, когда хрупкая девушка пытается сама сладить с кочергой или мясницким тесаком. — Встаньте в круг, встаньте в круг… Ты мой друг, и я — твой друг…

Мыши помогали мыть посуду; они славные и трудолюбивые, Золушка щедро делилась с ними своими скудными завтраками и ужинами. Больше всего им нравился сыр, но и от ломтика хрустящего мяса со свежим хлебом они никогда не отказывались. Только впереди море работы — разделать тушу, выпотрошить, хорошенько вымыть, а затем начинить маслом, перцем и барбарисом, чтобы вместо кислого запаха кишок по кухне полетел аппетитный аромат запечённого с пряностями мяса.

Леди Тремейн ещё изволила спать. Утомилась после королевского бала, где она и её дочери танцевали до утра. Золушка плакала, конечно, ей тоже очень хотелось увидеть дворец и принца. После женитьбы отец почти перестал появляться при дворе, но она понимала, что не достойна даже встать на одну ступеньку с красивыми и чистыми девушками. Впрочем, это легко решалось ванной и новым платьем. Фея-Крёстная говорила об этом, но в первую очередь она посоветовала приготовить для леди Тремейн вкусный обед. 

“Только не ешь сама”, — строго наказала добрая Фея и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, превратила лозы плюща, что тянулся по стенам всего особняка, в пятнистых тоненьких змей. С тихим шипением они скрылись в окнах спален сестриц. На это Золушка пожала плечами и ушла: у неё хватало работы, чтобы не думать о том, что произойдёт утром.

Фея не напоминала Золушке мать, нет. По правде, Золушка совсем маму не помнила. Только голос — слегка, он порой доносился во сне отзвуком весенней капели и запахом свежих простыней. Мама всегда вкусно пахла.

Умела ли она готовить? Убирать, стирать и шить, штопать чужие панталоны и закрывать калитку за сестрицами, которые уходили гулять в ночи, о чём не ведала их мать, а возвращались они со следами поцелуев на шеях и подранными юбками. Вряд ли, мама была аристократкой. А вот Золушка ничего не сказала, когда заметила на юбках кровь, и осталась нема утром, когда пришла в спальню убрать ночные горшки. Она увидела едва дышащих сестриц, которые разметались по простыням, а на полу лежали разорванные в клочья листья. 

Пахло полынью.

— Жил на свете добрый жук, — пела Золушка мягко и нежно, а в огромной медной утятнице томилось жаркое с картофелем и репой. Леди Тремейн не жаловала тяжёлую пищу на завтрак, но обед — другое дело, наверняка она была голодна после безумной ночи. Золушка вытерла пот со лба, когда всё мясо было пущено на блюда, а остатки — кости, требуха, невкусные и жёсткие части, — свалены в выгребную яму, где им и самое место. Укрытые еловыми лапами, они будут преть и разлагаться, а после пойдут на удобрения для селян. Золушка знала, что отец никогда не был жесток к простым людям, и до появления в его жизни леди Тремейн куда охотнее общался с ними, даже выезжал с маленькой Золушкой на прогулки.

Тогда Золушку звали совсем не Золушкой. Она успела почти забыть своё настоящее имя.

— Золушка! — раздался сердитый голос мачехи. — Где ты, чертовка?! Что за мерзость ты развела в столовой, тут грешно питаться даже свиньям!

— Бегу, мадам! — Золушка вытерла руки о передник и сбежала вниз. Мыши смотрели ей вслед умными тёмными глазами и грызли измазанные в жиру кусочки хлеба. — Прошу прощения, я готовлю обед. Сию минуту всё приберу.

Леди Тремейн вскинула подбородок. Её яркие зелёные глаза смерили Золушку презрительным взглядом, губы сжались в ниточку.

— Позови Анастасию и Дрезеллу. Они слишком долго спят.

— Им нездоровится, мадам, — кротко ответила Золушка. — Я отнесу кушанья им в спальню. Извольте отобедать в одиночестве?

— Пошла вон, — устало отмахнулась леди Тремейн. — От одного твоего вида тошно, а в дворянки метит — “извольте”! 

Золушка не стала напоминать, что училась грамоте и наукам наравне с сестрицами. Что пока отец был жив, она много читала, отлично разбиралась в географии и кое-что понимала в управлении хозяйством. В конце концов, после его смерти ей досталась целая библиотека, где сестрицам было скучно.

Золушка поклонилась и вышла.

На обед было жаркое, заливные языки с чесноком, тушёные овощи, паштет из печени с хрустящими хлебцами, луковый суп, десерт — ягодное желе со сливками и тёплый зелёный чай. Золушка, не евшая с прошлого вечера, спокойно наблюдала за тем, как леди Тремейн чинно пробует каждое блюдо и как её лицо из презрительно-брезгливого становился удивлённым.

— В честь чего ты так расстаралась? — мрачно спросила она. — И где, скажи на милость, мои дочери?

— Сегодня такая славная погода, мадам, — безмятежно улыбнулась Золушка и поправила передник. — Мне кажется, она идеально подходит для того, чтобы дом снова стал моим. Как и деньги, что вы забрали у моего отца.

С этими словами Золушка сняла крышку с последнего блюда.

Леди Тремейн взглянула в глазницы Анастасии и Дрезеллы, из которых торчал укроп, базилик и тимьян. Волосы им Золушка уложила в красивые причёски, неровный срез шей — силы не хватило, чтобы отрубить их с первого раза, пришлось повозиться, — замаскировала лентами и зелёным горошком. Вырезанные языки были поданы отдельным блюдом, а зубы вырваны, так что за мясистыми губами скрывались бледно-розовые дёсны и кровавая кашица. Уши, чтобы не портили картину, лежали рядом. 

Леди Тремейн дёрнулась, выплюнула не до конца прожёванный кусок мяса, странно обмякла и запрокинула голову. Грудь в тесном корсаже не шевелилась. Золушка поняла: у мачехи остановилось сердце.

Фея-Крёстная появилась в столовой прямо из воздуха. Забавно семеня ножками, она обмакнула пухлый палец в соус и облизала его, не скрывая белых острых зубов.

— Прекрасно готовишь, деточка, — похвалила она. — Спасибо за угощение! Мне давно не доводилось пробовать таких восхитительных людей.

Кота Золушка, кстати, так и не нашла. Сбежал. Что ж, пускай живёт — в дом, где правили мыши, он всё равно уже никогда не вернётся.


End file.
